


Sea & Sky: Miscellaneous Pieces

by kerithwyn



Series: Sea and Sky [34]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pieces for the Sea & Sky series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's shmoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't quite right in the state of Bludhaven. Posted 2/14/01.

"I'm not sick."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't *get* sick."

"All the used Kleenex in the trash says different. Unless you've been--"

(low growl)

(smirk) "They don't call me the World's Second-Greatest Detective for nothing, you know."

(plaintive) "I really don't feel well."

(concerned) "Garth, d'you want me to call Dr. Leslie? Or a doctor from the embassy?"

"No, I think I just need to rest."

"C'mere." (press of lips to forehead) "No temperature."

(small laugh) "Is that a precise measurement?"

"Best I know. Dr. Leslie swears by it. ... Probably just a cold. Get some sleep, okay? I've got a few errands to run, be back in a few hours."

"Go on, Dick, I'll be fine."

"'kay. Back in a while. Love you."

(mutter mutter)

(quiet snicker) "Grum-py...."

(from bedroom) "I heard that!"

"Heh." (pause)

(lock the door, down the stairs, and out to the payphone on the corner) (dialing) (pause)

"Hey, Alfred, it's me." (pause, smile) "Yeah, great. But listen, can you do me a favor...?"

~ a few hours pass ~

(peeks in) "Hey, you're up."

"Barely." (sniffing) "That smells good.... What is it?"

"Alfred's chicken soup--I mean, vegetable soup. He adapted the recipe. It's got magic ingredients. Guaranteed to cure just about anything!"

"...you went to Gotham for that?"

"Yeah. Here, don't move, let me get you a bowl."

(clatter of dishes on a tray)

"He sent along some of his chocolate-chip cookies, too."

(smirk) "Are those for you, or me?"

"Eat the soup or you don't get any."

"...this is good. Dick, you didn't have to--"

"Yeah, I know, be quiet. Like you don't fuss when *I* get sick."

"But you 'suffer beautifully.' Better than I do."

(blink) (blink) "WHAT?!"

(innocently) "Isn't that the phrase?"

(rolls eyes) "Oh, cripes, you found the MulderTorture site, didn't you."

"YOU bookmarked it. Something you're not telling me, Robbie?"

(sulky) "Yes. I have an overwhelming attraction to a fictional obsessive FBI agent. ...Besides, it's Babs' fault. She started it with a rec. I was just following links."

"Mmm-hmmmm."

"...Alfred will be pissed if you don't finish that." (pause) "Garth, listen, if you need to-- the 'Haven air is crappy, I know, no good for your lungs, and your spell puts a strain on your system. If you need to go home--"

"Dick! I'm all right." (wry smile) "I'm not as fragile as I used to be."

"I know that! I didn't mean-- I'm allowed to worry, that's all."

(caress of thumb against cheekbone) "I love you, too." (smile) "Do you really have a crush on Fox Mulder?"

"Nah. Too whiny." (smirk) "Krycek, though--"

"You just like his leather jacket."

"Yeah. But Scully's my favorite."

"A sexy, intelligent redhead? Imagine my surprise."

(laugh) "Got me there. ... You feeling better?"

"Some. ... You don't have to babysit me, if you need to patrol...."

"Hey, how often do I get the chance to keep you in bed, completely at my mercy?"

(raised eyebrow) "Like last Saturday? Or the week before, at the Tower? Or--"

(grin) "That was *different.*" (softly) "Besides. I like taking care of you. 'Cause you do for me, all the time."

(indrawn breath) "Robbie...."

"Oh, there you go with the *eyes* -- not fair. You need sleep, not sex!"

(pout) "It might make me feel better."

(laugh) "I can't believe *I'm* saying no. Sucks to be the responsible one."

"Well, usually the sucking--"

"Don't finish that! Tell you what, lemme grab the laptop and sit with you while you rest, 'kay?"

(knowing look) "And you think whatever you'll be reading will be conducive to *sleep?*"

(primly) "I don't just surf the Net for smut, you know."

"Judging by your bookmarks, the odds were pretty good."

(grin) "Wow, you do get snarky when you're sick. It's kinda cute."

(sigh)

"Heh. Scoot over...." (shift) (rustle) (snuggle) "Comfortable?"

"Mmmmm-hm. Read to me."

(smile) "Well, Babs *did* find me this new story-site about us. The Titans, I mean. In, um, various combinations."

"Are they...any good?"

"Some of it's actually not too bad...they don't get the names right, of course, and it's all kind of idealized, but it's interesting to see what people think of us." (grin) "We have some pretty *ardent* fans out there."

(glance) "I see 'Nightwing' gets a lot of attention...."

(embarrassed laugh) "Uh, yeah. Um, let's see what else is here...." (snicker!) "Oh, man, here's one about an Arsenal and Flash 'team-up.'"

(stare) "Roy? And *Wally?!*"

(laugh) "I know, I know! He'd have a fit!" (musing) "I wonder if Linda knows about this stuff...."

(curious) "Are there any about us?"

"A few. But they're not as good as the real thing." (kiss)

(smile) "Of course not, Dick, they don't have any idea of how *flexible* you really are."

"Thanks. I think." (grin) "Okay, here goes. 'It was a lonely night at Titans' Tower...'"

 

 

  
{end. probably. *g*}


	2. Batslash 150 word challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Batslash challenge. Posted 3/14/01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm*  
> Another two lines used... oh, yeah, and sex. ;)

In an instant he was picked up, carried into the bedroom, clothing falling away under impatient Atlantean hands.

"I must be a better kisser then I thought," Dick thought dazedly, then stopped thinking when Garth's mouth found his again.

Their bodies formed familiar tangles, hands and mouths sliding over much-loved flesh. "Missed you," Garth murmured against his skin.

"I was only gone for a couple of hours," Dick laughed, not protesting because if *this* was the reaction to his returning from patrol, his nightly excursion would become even more anticipated. A greater reward than flying.

*Much* better than flying, as the conjunction of bodies in harmony brought them both to a gasping conclusion. Dick thought of the Titans manga published in Japan, imagining a translation of their private "adventures"....

"Our heroes have reached and passed a climax," he choked out, and Garth laughed with him at the absurdity of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darklady's challenge rules:
> 
> Following the Buldhaven example, this is for a `short slash'. I wont quite limit you to 150 words, but something in that range. Now ! Here's the trick.
> 
> The prize for this is a 1980 copy of the Justice League of America (Vol. 21, #176) Back then the line up was: Superman / Flash / Wonder Woman / Batman / Green Lantern / Hawkman / Hawkgirl / Zatanna / Red Tornado ....so...extra brownie points for slashing one of them. But that is not required. What *is* required is that you use one of the following *slashy* lines taken from that issue. It does not have to be your first line - just used.
> 
> "What you're planning is foolish--- a result of masculine pride."
> 
> "He's so trusting...so naive"
> 
> "I must be a better kisser then I thought."
> 
> "Our heroes have reached and passed a climax."
> 
> "This ( .......... ) can make any man's dreams.. a reality."
> 
> "You care. You love. That makes you human."
> 
> "He dares not answer, for he dares not dream what ( ......... ) says is true."


	3. Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July fireworks. Posted 7/4/02.

American holidays weren't his own, but he could reap the benefits of this one, at least; Dick had the day off, and had promised a special celebration.

Picnics were traditional, Garth mused, and maybe fireworks in the park this evening? It hardly mattered as long as they spent the blessedly free day off together.

Shortly after they'd awoken this morning Dick had chased him out of the bedroom, claiming he needed to "get dressed." Garth wasn't sure why that required him to leave the room, but Dick had insisted. Now, over an hour later, he wondered if this holiday involved some arcane preparatory ritual he hadn't been aware of.

"Everything all right in there?" he called.

"Yeah, almost done, just... one...more... got it!"

Dick emerged from the bedroom, covered in paint...and nothing else. Red, white, and blue colored paint, stripes and stars like the flag of the United States.

"Happy Fourth of July," Dick grinned. He ran a finger down his chest, smearing the design slightly, and brought it to his mouth. "Mmm, not bad. Wanna taste?"

"Three cheers for the red, white, and blue," Garth replied softly, and reached to handle the flag with all the reverence it deserved.


	4. Vocabulary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordplay. Posted 10/24/03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domenika said: 'rith should use the word(s) "obstreperous" and "priapism" in her next fic.

Garth fell back against the torn and sweat-stained sheet, groaning. "...again? I begin to suspect priapism."

Dick paused, then glanced down at himself and grinned. "Neither painful nor unwanted, I assure you."

"I misunderstood the term. Insatiable, then."

"Yeah, but you knew that."

"Voracious," Garth continued softly. "Ravenous. Fervent. Demanding."

Dick stretched, a whole-body movement, putting himself on display. "Obstreperous, even, if denied. And you know it makes Clancy nervous when we get loud."

"Really? I thought she might be outside, ear pressed to the door."

"You're thinking of Toni."

"Not now, I'm not," Garth said, and reached for him.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick sees. Posted 11/26/03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'rith: ...[Garth] and Donna don't flirt, precisely, but at times there's more contact between them than casual friends.  
> domenika: Sort of like how straight women sometimes are with gay best friends? Except Garth isn't, obviously, so it's all the stickier...   
> 'rith: Yeah, actually, that's a good comparison.

I'd never noticed, before, how much she touches him.

And how much he touches her in return.

It's not sexual. Just...friendly. I shouldn't be surprised; Donna always expresses her affection for her friends openly, physically. Kory taught me how to love, but before her, Donna taught me how to *touch.* I don't think she has any idea how surprising, and appreciated, a careless welcoming hug was in contrast to Bruce's careful distance, Alfred's precise formality, and even Leslie's maternal embrace.

It's only that now, watching them together, I can't repress a familiar twinge of jealousy. I want to peel her hand away from where it's casually resting on Garth's shoulder and replace it with my own. The feeling becomes more intense when he reaches up to entwine his fingers with hers in a gesture that isn't, I think, wholly conscious. It's a motion that speaks of shared history, mutual loss, and perhaps even a whiff of might-have-been.

Might-have, not might-*be,* and I know I'm foolish to feel threatened. Especially given how rarely Garth finds such easy familiarity. And yet....

Then he glances over at me, and though his hand doesn't leave Donna's, the smile in his eyes is mine alone.


	6. Do You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A topical question. Posted 2/8/04.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to write anything about this for awhile, but apparently I can't resist a DarkLady challenge, so....
> 
> Darklady issues a drabble challenge.  
> 100 words ( give or take) ANY pairing.  
> Must start with the line :  
> "So. You want to get married?"  
> Give or take an adjective.

"So, when are you two getting married?"

Roy held up the paper with its huge "Massachusetts Approves Gay Marriage!" headline, his grin growing wider by the second. "You'd look so pretty in white."

"Fuck off, Roy," Dick replied casually, his eyes going automatically to Garth. They hadn't talked about it, and if--

Garth was looking thoughtful. "White is traditional, I understand, but hardly *appropriate,* don't you think? Considering."

"Considering--oh. The virgin thing." Roy shrugged. "Dude, no one pays attention to that anymore. I just wanna know when Grayson's gonna make an honest man out of you. Or vice versa."

"About the time you agree to wear a bridesmaid's dress, I think," Garth said, leaving Roy sputtering and Dick wondering if they didn't have something to talk about after all.

***

"So...*do* you want to get married?"

Dick tried hard to sound casual, but he'd been chewing over the question since Roy brought it up and really, it was too much to hope that Garth wouldn't pick up on that.

As predicted, Garth leaned back against the headboard and considered him with a knowing eye. "You've been fretting about that all day, haven't you. Worried that I might say yes?"

"No! I mean--of course not." Dick tossed him a rueful smile. "I'm feeling more foolish that I never thought to *ask.* Not because I didn't want...."

"I don't need a ring," Garth said softly. "I also don't need the approval of surface law to tell me what I already know. The ritual doesn't make what exists any more true."

Dick smiled in acknowledgment, but still felt he needed to explain his hesitation. "No, but...maybe if it felt less like a political statement. I don't want to be a poster boy for gay rights. I just want to love you."

"I can't think of a single thing that would stop you," Garth said, and threw back the sheet.


End file.
